They're All out Without You Having Fun
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: A sequel to "Nobody Likes You". Will finally got the attention he wanted...just not in the way he expected...Co-written with Lizsername and StJimmyHasSinned. REVIEW PLEASE! Warning: SLASH. Tons of it.


**A/N: So….This is the last AI fic of 2010. =D**

**So, this is random, but fun. Written by me, Lizsername, and StJimmyHasSinned! **

**Thanks for a great year everyone! Let's hope 2011 is just as awesome!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Will: *protesting*

Whatsername: Oh, God…

Heather: What are you doing now?

Will: Protesting.

Tunny: Why? I thought you already got what you wanted.

Johnny: THE MORE YOU PROTEST THE MORE THEY WILL FORGET ABOUT ME AND LOVERBOY!

Whatsername: Uh, who said you could openly start calling him that?

Johnny: No one.

Whatsername: Then don't.

Johnny: Bitch…

Whatsername: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Johnny: EEEP! *hides behind Jimmy*

Jimmy: There, there…I'll protect you from the bitchy Whatsername.

Johnny: She's such a bad bitch…

Whatsername: I'LL SHOW YOU A BITCH!

Johnny: AH! *runs*

Whatsername: *chases after him*

Heather: *looks to Jimmy* shouldn't you be...?

Jimmy: Nah...

Johnny: AH HELP ME!

Jimmy: *whistling*

Will: WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS RUIN MY PROTEST!

Tunny: JUST EVERYONE STOP THE MADNESS!

Extard Girl: Will, did you see the fic that hooks up you and my boyfriend?

Will: Wait what!

EG: Yeah...

Tunny: GASP! I'm so sorry Sugarplum...she made me…

Will:...

Jimmy: *snickers* you two? Oh god i think i threw up a bit

Heather: And I had a baby with you!

Will: don't even get me started on that…

Heather: Bitch, I was better off with Rock and Roll boyfriend.

Jimmy: Don't you guys have like two kids?

Heather: That's not important.

Jimmy: Really now? And is there a reason your gaining weight?

Heather: You know what? Fuck off.

Jimmy: What to fuck…what to fuck….

Tunny: WAIT ONE SEC! WASN'T THE KID MINE!

Whatsername: Someone's screwed…

Heather: You bought the shit?

Johnny: AHHHH GET OFF ME WHATSERNAME!

Jimmy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY JOHNNY CAKES?

Whatsername: NOTHING! JUST SHUT UP AND THIS WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT EASIER!

Jimmy: Bitch shut up and stop sexing my Johnny cakes

Johnny: GET OFF ME! YOU HEARD MY BOYFRIEND!

Will: Um, Hi. I'M STILL HERE!

Tunny: HI!

Will: ...

Jimmy: Hey didn't read the fic about you and Heather's baby?

Heather: What?

Jimmy: Well there's a couple fics thinking Will is not the father...

Will: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

EG: And who is?

Jimmy: One is Tunny, One is mine.

Whatsername: no surprise

Johnny: GET OFF ME BITCH!

Whatsername: NO! NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON!

Jimmy: Which is...?

Whatsername: FOR GOING GAY ON ME!

Heather: Tell it, girl…

Johnny: *whimpers* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Tunny: We support you, Johnny.

Johnny: THANK YOU!

Will: Uh, guys? What else about these fics Jimmy?

Jimmy: Then there's one bout heather drinking while pregnant

Heather:...

Will: Oh, no you didn't...

Heather: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! IF WILL DIDN'T LEAVE BEER IN FRONT OF ME!

Will: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?

Jimmy: *eating popcorn*

Heather: CUZ I'M A DRINKER! IT'S MY FAULT!

EG: Pass some over Jimmy…

Johnny: HELPPPPPPPPPPP!

Whatsername: STOP SCREAMING!

Jimmy: Oh trust me babe, he can scream louder. *wink*

Heather: Didn't need to know that...

EG: *stops eating the popcorn*

Whatsername: You guys need to stop being obsessed with fucking all the time.

Johnny: GASP!

Jimmy: *whispers* don't worry Babe, you know we're "making love"

Will: Wait so what happens to this baby, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Well the organs form then she supposed to have mental issues.

Will: HEATHER!

Heather: What?

EG: You forgot to mention that the girl doesn't know who Will is.

Jimmy: Oh right...That too.

Will: WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK SO MUCH?

Johnny: CAN'T! BREATHE!

Tunny: Um, so Will...you were protesting...

Heather: Don't get him-!

Will: YES... BECUASE MY LIFE SUCKS!

Jimmy: Life sucks when you're sucking it.

Tunny: *shudders*

EG: I got you babe *holds him in her arms*

Will: UH HUH STEP AWAY FROM MY ARMY LOVER!

EG: I….what?

Johnny: Will, you're confusing me with your sexuality.

Will: Like you're one to talk.

Johnny: OFFENSIVE! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO MEAN TO ME?

Whatsername: It's for your own good, dear.

Jimmy: Uh, no it isn't.

Whatsername: if it involves you, then yes. It's for his own good.

Jimmy: Bitch.

Whatsername: *chases Jimmy*

Will: Um, anywho, back to my rant, thank you very much.

Tunny: what about it?

Will: EVERYTHING!

Tunny: No need to get defensive...

Will: WELL, IT'S A BIT TOO LATE FOR THAT!

Tunny: Well you weren't like that in bed last night.

Jimmy: DID I NEED TO KNOW THAT?

EG: Like you're one to talk?

Johnny: Hey last night was fun.

Whatsername: *Punches Johnny*

EG: Ok. New Rule. Everyone keeps their sexual escapades to themselves. Ok?

Jimmy: Nahhhh…

Johnny: But that takes the fun out of everything...

Tunny: *shudders*

Heather: I don't get you Tunny.

Tunny: Meaning...?

Heather: You'll sleep with couch-butt-fucker over there but you're scared of sex still?

Tunny: I'm a complex individual.

Will: *whispers to Heather* All you have to say is it's not sex.

Heather: Tunny you're being lied to by my idiot ex-boyfriend.

Tunny: I'm confused...What?

Jimmy: You're having sex with him.

Tunny: I AM?

Will: Ah, Dammit…

Johnny: Nice try though.

Will: Thanks!

Tunny: B-But...WHY?

Will: Cuz you're fucking sexy.

Tunny: My god *faints*

Heather: I always suspected he was gay

EG: So wait. All of our boyfriends are gay?

Whatsername: Yeah...

EG: That's really saying something on our parts.

Heather: Totally.

EG: Therapy anyone?

Heather: I'll beat you there.

*They run out*

Will: Well...that went well.

**A/N: HAHA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
